Thunder Love
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: Its been 3 months since the Thunder Rangers joined the Wind Rangers, and since Cam got his ranger powers. A girl named Crystal arrived, and each day Hunter grows feelings for her. Will she return his love? Will she be able to help the Rangers save Earth?
1. Chap 1

It's been three months since the Thunder Ninjas joined the Wind Ninjas, and when Cam got his ranger powers. As the days went by, Hunter has found himself getting closer to Crystal, a mysterious teenage girl who appeared at the Wind Ninja Academy before it was attacked by Lothor. Crystal stayed in the Ninja Ops everyday. She never went out to the city to hang out with her friends. Hunter has been trying to get her out, and let her have some fun with her friends. Well, maybe she will finally be able to go out and help her friends from the danger that is coming.

It was an ordinary day with Dustin, Blake and Hunter working at Storm Chargers. Shane and Tori were hanging out there, and Cam decided to come along to hang out with his friends.

"This week has been quiet," said Tori.

"No kidding. Its like Lothor left," said Blake.

"Well, maybe he did," said Dustin.

"I doubt that, Dustin. Lothor wouldn't leave unless he got what he wants. And that's control over the planet," said Cam.

"Yeah. Hey. Has anyone seen Crystal lately?" said Hunter.

"She's back at Ninja Ops. I don't know why she didn't want to come," said Cam.

"Again. That girl has to get out and have some fun," said Shane.

"Yeah. We always see her at Ninja Ops, but never here. I wonder what's wrong," said Tori.

"She said that she's afraid that she won't fit in. She's been through a lot lately, and she wants to be left alone," said Hunter.

Everyone just stared at Hunter. They were all wondering how he knew this, and why didn't Crystal say anything about it to them.

"Hunter. How do you know that?" asked Tori.

"About what?" he asked.

"About Crystal. That she wants to be left alone," said Shane.

"Oh that. Well, uh...She told me last month," he said.

"When did she tell?" asked Blake.

"While we were training," he replied.

"What training? We were training with so many things," said Dustin.

"After Shane and I finished training together so we can work together as a team," said Hunter.

"Hey guys! Are you just going to stand there all day! Unload the boxes already!" yelled Kelly, the manager of Storm Chargers.

"Oh man. C'mon. We need to get back to work. Talk to you later guys!" said Blake.

Dustin, Hunter and Blake went back to work. Shane went behind the counter to help any customers, and Tori and Cam sat down on the couch, and watched TV.

"I don't understand," said Tori.

"Understand what?" asked Cam.

"I don't understand why Crystal would tell Hunter that she doesn't want to go out, and not us," she replied.

"Well, maybe she will talk to us. Let's just give her some space, and see what happens," he said.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I just hope she talks to us soon," she said.

Back at Ninja Ops, Crystal was doing something. Sensei was wondering what she was doing.

"What are you doing, Crystal?" asked Sensei.

"I'm making a new weapon for the zords. I've been working on this for the past three months. With Hunter and Blake with us, and since Cam has ranger powers, I thought I should make a new weapon for the zords," she said.

"Have you told Cam about this?" he asked.

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. And in the end, I want to know what he thinks of the weapon that I made," she said.

"Alright then. But you should've told Cam before you did this. If it doesn't go well, Cam will be upset about this. It could even hurt them when they use this in battle," he said.

"Yes, Sensei. But I know what I'm doing. I know everything about the academy and the zords. I've known everything about them before I came here. I know how to make it work. Trust me. I know what I'm doing," she said.

"Alright then. Just be careful with what you are doing. You never know when your plans can go wrong," he said.

"I know, Sensei. I know. I'm always careful with what I am doing," she said.

Then, the alarm started to beep. It was another monster attacking the city again. Crystal contacted the rangers. Tori answered it.

"Guys. Motordrone is attacking the city. Looks like its time to show some Ninja Ranger power," said Crystal.

"Alright then," said Shane.

All of six of them went to the back of the shop so no one would know that they are the Power Ranger.

"Ready?" said Shane.

"Ready," they said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form ha!"

They all morphed into the Power Rangers, and headed towards the city. Motordrone had made a zord for himself.

"Whoa! How are we supposed to fight him?" said Dustin.

"Its zord time guys! Crystal!" said Shane.

"On their way," she said.

Crystal typed in the code, and sent the zords to them. The Rangers went in their zords, and shifted into Megazord mode.

"Guys. I'm sending you a power disc," said Crystal.

After a few seconds, a power disc appeared in their zords.

"Alright. What's this for, Crystal?" said Cam.

"Its something that I made myself. Go on and try it out," she said.

"You heard her," said Hunter.

"Power disc. Locked, and dropped," they said.

The power disc was sent to the center of the zord, and out came a power sphere. Out of the spheres, anew sword appeared for all of them.

"Whoa!" exlaimed Dustin.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Blake.

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Tori.

"Crystal. What is it?" said Cam.

"It's the phoenix blade. It's something I created on my own. It'll give a power boost to the Storm megazord, and allow the Samurai Star and Thunder megazord to combine together to make the Samurai Storm megazord," she said.

"Alright. Let's go and try it out guys," said Shane.

"Alright! Let's go. Megazord formation!" said Hunter, Blake and Cam.

"Samurai power. Thunder power unite!" said the Phoenix blade.

The Thunder Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord combined, and the new zord that was called the Samurai Star Megazord.

"It gives twice the power when combined," she said.

"Alright. Thanks, Crystal," said Cam.

"Alright. Let's show this creep what we're made of!" said Shane.

The battle started. It was an easy one, but the Storm Megazord received heavy damage. After a few minutes, it was time to destroy the monster.

"Alright. Power sphere. Locked, and dropped," said Tori.

At the center came out a power sphere, and out came the Serpent Sword. It performed its special attack combined with the Phoenix blade. It destroyed the monster with just one swing. After the battle has been won, they all went to the beach. They were surprised to see who was there.

"Crystal! You finally came out," said Tori.

"Yeah. I guess I miss everything when I'm just at one place. And I want to see this city. I want to see how it is, and its people. I want to be there when people need help," she said.

"Alright. And don't worry. We'll be right there with you. You'll never be alone," said Hunter.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

So they all walked around the beach, and just talked. It was the first time that they saw Crystal really smiling. And she wasn't smiling because she left Ninja Ops. She was smiling because she was with her friends, and that she knows that she will never be alone. She will always have her friends right by her side.


	2. Chap 2

After Crystal has finally come out of Ninja Ops, Hunter now wants to spend some time with her. But the bad news is, everywhere she goes, she meets new people and makes new friends. Hunter can't really find the time to tell her how he really feels about her. What he fears the most is that Crystal might turn down his love for her. He just hopes that she feels the same way he feels about her.

Crystal goes out to the beach to look around the place. It was her first time at the beach since she was at Ninja Ops most of the time. Now she is able to see the beach, and hang with her friends. Hunter and Blake were there as well. Hunter just kept staring at Crystal from afar. Crystal didn't notice that they were there since she was too busy looking out onto the ocean.

"C'mon bro. You have to tell her now. Who knows how long she is going to be with us. Go tell her how you feel," said Blake.

"I know. But its hard. I don't know what to say to her. And I don't know if she feels the same way about me," said Hunter.

"I know she feels the same way. We all know that she likes you. So go up to her, and tell her dammit!" said Blake.

"Alright! I'll tell her. No need to yell," said Hunter.

So Hunter started following Crystal. While he was following her, he was practicing lines of how to say his feelings for her. While walking, Crystal left the beach, and Hunter continued to follow. But soon, Crystal bumped into a couple of guys that wanted her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked them.

"Nothing. Just come with us, and have some fun," said the leader.

"She's not going anywhere with you," said Hunter, which made Crystal so relieved that he was there.

"Oh. You will stay out of this. We'll decide if she wants to come with us or not," said one of them.

"Oh yeah. I'd like to see you try," said Crystal.

"You'll wish you've never said that," said the leader.

Then Crystal and Hunter got into a fighting stance.

"Crystal. Stay back," he said.

"Hunter. I know what I'm doing. Just because someone isn't a ranger doesn't mean that they are useless. I know what to do," she said.

So Crystal and Hunter started to fight with the goons. Crystal kicked most of them in the stomach, then a kick to the head. Hunter punched them, and flipped some of them. Crystal continued using her feet, then she punched the leader in the face. After that, they all ran from them, and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Wow. You're pretty good," said Hunter.

"Thanks. I've watched you guys practice, and I teach myself the moves. I've also learned some when I was back home," she said.

"That's amazing. You're able to learn all of those on your own. I thought Cam was the only one who did," he said.

"He wasn't. I also learn them myself. Well, I'll see you back at Ninjg Ops. Later!" she said.

Crystal ran off, and Hunter lost another chance to tell her his feelings. Hunter just walked back to Storm Chargers, and told the others of what happened just a few minutes ago.

"Whoa. Let me get this straight. You and Crystal were fighting some guys that we trying to get Crystal. Then all of a sudden, Crystal is able to whoop their butt. Wow. That's amazing," said Shane.

"Yeah. She really is good," said Blake.

"What do you mean?" asked Tori.

"One day,I was walking around Ninja Ops, and we heard someone. Iwalked over to the woods, and hid behind some bushes. There,I saw Crystal practicing some of the moves that we just learned. She was able to master them in just a few minutes. I mean, without even Sensei's help, she was able to know the move in just a few minutes," he said.

"Hey. Its like I said before. Just because someone isn't a ranger doesn't mean that they are useless," said Cam.

"Yeah. I mean, she was able to make a new weapon for the Storm Megazord," said Dustin.

"That's right. It was a really helpful weapon against that last monster we fought," said Shane.

"Yeah. That was a really helpful weapon for us. I can't believe she is able to make weapons," said Cam.

"I know. There is more to her than meets the eye," said Hunter.

Then, Crystal walked in Storm Chargers, and sat with everyone else.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey, Crystal. What's up?" said Blake.

"Not much. I'm alright. What about you guys?" she said.

"Everything is fine. Hunter just told us what happened earlier. You really are good when it comes to the Ninja Moves," said Tori.

"Thanks. I've wanted to study them all my life. I wasn't able to learn them until now," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, you really are good. By the story Hunter told us, you have learned quite a lot. And you've mastered every one of them," said Cam.

"Thank you. I just don't want to be useless to you. I wanted to learn them so I would be able to help you guys out, and help protect the people," she said.

"Crystal. You are not useless to us. In fact, you have been very helpful to us ever since you got here," said Tori.

"Yeah. I mean, you made a Phoenix Blade for the zord, and you've helped us with our training everyday. You are really helpful to us," said Dustin.

"Dustin's right. You made a new weopon, and you are a very good teacher," said Hunter.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten this much far without your help," said Cam.

"Thank you," she said while blushing.

She then sat down, and talked with them. After a while, Sensei called for them, and they all headed back to Ninja Ops.

"What's happening now, Sensei?" asked Hunter.

Crystal went over to the computer, and searched the city for Lothor's men.

"Its Zurgane," she said. " He has a new zord. I guess its time to show him your new weapon."

"Alright. Ready guys?" said Shane.

"Ready," they said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They activated their morphers, and transformed into their ranger form. Crystal sent the zords, and they all got in them. They then formed the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Alright, Zurgane. You are in for a big surprise," said Shane.

"That's right. We have something new up our sleeve," said Dustin.

"Oh. We'll just see about that. And this time, you won't live to see your friend again!" said Zurgane.


	3. Chap 3

The battle with Zurgane began. The Storm Megazord used a power disc to get the Serpent Zord. When the power sphere came out, there was a red light going around the zord. Zurgane just laughed in his zord.

"Take this, Zurgane!" exclaimed Shane.

The zord lifted the Serpent Sword, and did a upper slashattack at Zurgane's zord. His zord got knocked back, but got back on its feet. Hunter put in a power disc to get the Spin Blade. When their power sphere came out, the same red light appeared, and went around the zord.

"This is what you get for messing with us!" exclaimed Blake.

The Thunder Zord did a downward slash attack. Zurgane's zord got knocked back again, but got back on its feet once more.

"Just one more," said Zurgane.

"Alright. Crystal. I think its time to show him our new weapon," said Cam.

"Got it," she said.

Crystal sent them the power disc, and out of the power sphere came the Phoenix Blade.

"Got it!" said Zurgane.

The same red light came around the zord, and surround the Phoenix Blade.

"Its time to end this!" exclaimed Dustin.

The Storm Megazord took the blade, and did a upper cut attack from behind, which destroyed the zord, and made Zurgane teleport back to Lothor's ship. Back there, Lothor was mad that Zurgane was unable to destroy the rangers, but Zurgane told Lothor of his plan. He made a disc which held all the data for the weapons that they used in the battle. It will allow Zurgane to make those weapons, and use it against the rangers. Lothor was pleased, and let Zurgane continue his plan. Back at Ninja Ops, the rangers and Crystal and Sensei were discussing about the battle.

"That was too easy," said Tori.

"I know. Zurgane didn't even attack you. Not even once," said Crystal.

"Something doesn't feel right. He's planning something. I just know it," said Cam.

"I know. I feel it too. Zurgane has something up his sleeve. But for now, we'll just have to wait and see what he is up to," said Crystal.

"Crystal is right. We just have to wait for Zurgane to make the next move. For now, you rangers go out. And keep an eye out for anything suspicous around," said Sensei.

"Yes, Sensei," they said.

So they all left Ninja Ops, and went to the beach. Crystal just stayed with them this time so she won't be followed again. Blake and the others were telling Hunter to tell her how he feels about her. They don't know how much longer she will be with them. So Hunter picked up the courage, and told Crystal that he wanted to speak with her alone. Crystal agreed, and the two of them went behind some rocks.

"Hunter. What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Its just that...I need to tell you something," he said.

"Alright. What is it?" she said.

"I...I like you,"

Crystal just stood there, with a suprised look on her face.

"You what?" she said with a surprise look still on her face.

""I like you. I really do. At first, I didn't. But when I continued being around you, that's when I started to like you," he said."Whenever you are near, I'm happy. And when you are sad, I'm sad. I feel empty when you are not around, Crystal. I really like you."

Crystal stood there, and turned around. Hunter just stood there, hoping that she would give him the answer that he's wanted to hear from her if he ever told her his feelings for her. She then faced him, and smiled at him.

"Thanks for telling me that, Hunter," she said with a smile on her face. "I really like you too. I mean, when you were the only one who talked to me, that's when I started liking you too. And I feel happy when you're around too. But when you are not around,I too feel empty without you."

Hunter then smiled. He ran up to her, and hugged her. Crystal hugged him back. Hunter then picked her up, and spun her around. When they stopped, they stared into other's eyes. After a while, their lips met for the first time. Crystal closed her eyes, and put her hands on his shoulders. Hunter closed his eyes as well, and put his hands on her back. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, and looked at each other. They just smiled at each other, and hugged. After that, they went back to the others, and they were clapping. They could tell that they are now together.

"So what now?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know," said Shane.

Then, their morphers went off.

"What is it, Sensei?" asked Shane.

"Its Zurgane. Its time rangers," he said.

"I'll head back to Ninja Ops," said Crystal.

"Alright," said Hunter.

Crystal headed back to Ninja Ops, and the rangers went behind some rocks to morph.

"Ready?" asked Shane.

"Ready," they said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They activated their morphers, and transformed. Crystal sent out the zords, and they formed the Thunder Megazord, Storm Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Haha. We meet again, Rangers. This time, you'll see what its like to be hurt by your weapons," he said.

"We'll just see about that, Zurgane," said Shane.

"Well, let's see how you deal with this. Power disc. Locked, dropped," he said.

The power disc Zurgane used went to the center of the zord, and out came a power sphere.

"No way!" exclaimed Hunter.

"He's got a power sphere!" exclaimed Dustin.

"See how it feels to be attacked by your very own weapon. Phoenix Blade!" said Zurgane.

The power sphere opened, and out came an exact copy of the Phoenix Blade.

"No way! He's copied the blue prints for the Phoenix Blade!" exclaimed Crystal.

"That must explain the red light in our previous battle. He used it to copy the data of the weapons that we used," said Cam.

"He's gonna pay big time. Let's show him what we're made of!" said Blake.


	4. Chap 4

The battle rages on with Zurgane and the rangers. Zurgane's zord received little damage by the rangers, but they received heavy damages from Zurgane's weapon.

"Man! I don't think the zord can take anymore damage. He's made his Phoenix Blade stronger than ours," said Shane.

"But Shane, its still a copy. It may be stronger, but nothing is more powerful than the original. You must unlock your Phoenix Blade's true power!" said Crystal.

"True power? Whatever you say, Crystal. Alright! Let's show Zurgane the true power of our Phoenix Blade! Nothing is better than the original!" said Shane.

"Alright! Let's do this!" exclaimed Blake.

So the rangers continued to battle Zurgane, despite the damage that has been done to their zords.Crystal sent each of them a power disc. They then formed the Thunder Storm Megazord. They were able to combine the Phoenix Blade with the megazord. Zurgane was shocked to see this, but was confident that he will still win, and destroy their zords.

"This is the end for you, rangers!" exclaimed Zurgane while he laughed at them.

"No, Zurgane! Nothing is more powerful than the original Phoenix Blade! Phoenix Zord Formation!" exclaimed Shane.

"What!" exclaimed Zurgane.

The Phoenix Blade came apart, and so did the zords. Soon, the Phoenix Blade combined the Samurai Star Megazord and the Storm Megazord together. The Phoenix Blade became the arms, and the face of the new formed Megazord. It was called the Phoenix Star Megazord.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Hunter.

"Crystal! This is awesome!" exclaimed Dustin.

"Yeah! I can't believe that you did all of this on your own!" said Cam.

"Well, yeah. Thanks. But it was you guys who unlocked its true power, not me. Now show Zurgane what true power really is!" said Crystal.

Then, a sword appeared in the zord's left hand. It did a similar attack to the Serpent Sword. Two other copies of the zord appeared, and did their final attack. They destroyed Zurgane's zord, and Zurgane went back to Lothor's ship. The rangers got outof the zord, and went back to Ninja Ops.

"Crystal. Thanks for the help. We couldn't have beaten Zurgane without you and the Phoenix Blade," said Shane.

"Thanks. And yes. You could have defeated Zurgane, even without my help. True power comes from within. Even if you make a copy, and the copy is better, its how you use the power," she said. "Even though Zurgane made a copy, he still wasn't able to win because he misused the power. He used it to help destroy your zords. But you use power to help those in need. Your power to save the people comes from within you. True power comes from the heart."

"Crystal is right. Even though you are all strong, and are able to destroy Lothor's men, your true power is yet to be unleashed. You will be able to unlock each and every one of your true power by using the power that is in your heart," said Sensei.

"Yes, Sensei," they said.

"You all did a good job. I am proud of you all. You may all go now," he said.

So they all left Ninja Ops, and they all went to Storm Chargers. Dustin, Shane, Hunter and Blake all went to work. Crystal hung out with Tori and Cam. They just talked about random things. Crystal was right. They all could have defeated Zurgane without her help. They just have to learn how to unlock their truepower from within themselves. True power comes from the heart. Crystal's true power will soon be unlocked...


	5. Chap 5

Later back on Lothor's ship, Lothor was yelling at his men for another failure at destroying the Power Rangers. They tried so many times, but they keep on losing to them. Zurgane apologized, but Lothor was still furious. Kapri and Marah said that they had a plan to defeat the rangers, but Lothor just told them to just shut up. Marah then went off somewhere. After a few minutes, Marah brough back an alien. Her name was Beevil. Marah explained to them that Beevil is wanted on 12 planets. Beevil then transformed Lothor's Kelzaks into Kelzak Furies, more powerful than ever. Lothor was pleased, and wanted to hear more of Beevil's evil ideas. Marah felt that she was not getting all the credit, and went to Blue Bay Harbor. Crystal and Dustin were at the track. Dustin was fixing his bike, while Crystal was watching the races run a few laps around the track. Then, Crystal noticed someone walking on the track.

"Dustin. Do you know who that girl is?" she asked him.

Dustin turned around, and looked at her.

"No. But she looks familiar though," he replied.

"I'm heading back to Ninja Ops. See you later, Dustin," she said.

"Alright. Later, Crystal," he said.

Once Crystal left, Dustin noticed that the racers were coming in the girl's direction.

"Hey! Watch out!" he yelled.

Dustin ran onto the track, and got the girl out of the way. They both fell to the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something. Sorry," she said.

"Well, you should be more careful next time. Those guys won't stop if you're in front of them," he said to her.

"Don't you know who I am? Maybe this will help you," she said snapping her fingers.

The girl turned out to be Marah, and Dustin took a few steps back. Marah then transformed back into her disguise form.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. Not anymore," she said.

"What? Why not?" he asked her then lowering his fists.

"Because no one wants me anymore," she said sitting down. "They all like Beevil because she is strong and smart. She has better ideas than I do."

"Hey. You're not that dumb. I know you are smart," he said sitting next to her. "I know there are ideas that you can come up with. Is there anyway I can help you?"

"Well, there might be one. Meet me here again tomorrow at noon," she said while standing back up.

"Alright," he said.

Then, Dustin's morpher began to ring.

"Yeah?"

"Dustin. The others need your help. There's another alien in downtown," said Crystal.

"I'm on my way," he said.

After he hung up, he looked back at Marah.

"Its her. Its Beevil. I know it is," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll come here tomorrow," he said.

Dustin left, and headed downtown.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!" yelled Shane.

"Right. Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" exclaimed Dustin.

Dustin activated his morpher, and transformed into his ranger form.

"Power of Earth!"

He then took out his Ninja Sword, and started fighting the Kelzaks. They were all easy to take down.

"Well, let's see how you stand up to this. Kelzak Furies!" exclaimed Beevil.

Then, the new Kelzaks appeared. They all had the color red on them. They all took out their Ninja Swords, and tried to destroy them. But what surprised them is that their weapons had no effect. They were more powerful than before, just as Beevil said to Lothor before.

"Well, you snooze you lose! Until next time!" exclaimed Beevil.

Beevil and the Kelzaks disappeared, and went back to Lothor's ship. The rangers then demorphed, and headed back to Ninja Ops.

"Is there any way to defeat the Kelzak Furies?" asked Shane.

"I'm not sure. Its hard to think of one. This new monster has powers that made them more powerful," said Cam. "Our weapons are no match against these Kelzak Furies."

"Yet. There is always a way to defeat them. Cam and I will think of a way," said Crystal.

"So what do we do now?" asked Shane.

"Let's head back. Call us if there's any trouble," said Blake.

So Crystal and Cam stayed at Ninja Ops, trying to think of a way to beat the Kelzak Furies, while the rest of them went to the beach. Dustin kept thinking about Marah. He wasn't sure if he should go and meet her. He was thinking if it was a trap, or she will really help them to beat Beevil. The next day came by fast. Dustin was at the place where Marah told him to meet.

"Dustin,"

Dustin turnedaround, and saw Marah behind some bushes. She came out, and walked up to him.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

Dustin smiled at her, and took out a leaf that was stuck in her hair. She smiled back at him.

"Alright. Here it is," she said showing him a tool that could defeat Beevil. "This will help you defeat Beevil. But you need to charge it to full capacity. After that, you place it on her, and it will drain all of her powers."

"Wow. Thanks. I'm not sure about the others, but you have my trust," he said.

"You know. Maybe I should be a Power Ranger!" she said smiling.

"Well, I think you are going a little ahead of yourself. Its best that you start small," he said.

Dustin took the tool, and went to Ninja Ops. No one was around, so he turned on the computer, and openeda charger. Then, he heard someone talking from behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Cam.

Dustin just stood there. His mouth was open, but no words came out from it. Dustin has a story to tell them all.


	6. Chap 6

After Dustin told them the story, they all remained quiet. Then, Crystal stood up, and just sighed.

"Well, it seems odd. Marah all of a sudden good. It could be a trap," she said.

"Look. I know we are enemies with her, but maybe she really has changed. Let's give it a chance guys," said Dustin who had a frown on his face.

"Alright. Give me that. It might take a while for it to reach full capacity," said Cam.

Cam took the weapon Dustin got from Marah, and started charging it. Then, the alarm went off.

"Here we go," said Shane.

"I'll stay here. I'll bring it when its fully charged," said Dustin.

"I'll stay too so I can give you some help. You can go on ahead, Cam. Don't worry," said Crystal.

"Alright. Ready?" said Shane.

"Ready."

They activated their morphers and transformed. They then used their Ninja Powers to go where Beevil was located. She was on top of a roof.

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Shane.

"Oh look. Its the Power Rangers. Your colors are so out of style. Here. Let me help you. HA!" said Beevil.

Beevil sent out a wave of attacks. They tried to do a Ninja Shadow Battle, but had no effect. Then, Marah came. She and Beevil soon fought each other. The rangers fought the Kelzaks, while watching Marah face Beevil. Marah was able to do some damage to her, but soon fell off the edge by a kick to the chest, and fell into a flower bed.

"Marah!" exclaimed Dustin.

"Its charged," said Crystal.

Dustin took the weapon, and morphed.

Beevil jumped off the edge, and continued to fight Marah. Soon after a while, Marah was able to knock Beevil down. Dustin came in time for Marah to put the weapon on her head. Marah placed it on Beevil's head, and transformed in her real form. Marah then tells him that it was all a lie. She called him stupid for believing everything that she had told him.

"Dustin was the only one that trusted you. And you betrayed him," said Tori.

"I thought we were friends," said Dustin.

Beevil then took off the weapon, and stood up. The weapon was just a power boost for her to destroy the rangers. Marah then teleported back to her uncle's ship, leaving Beevil and the Kelzak furies to finish the rangers off. Dustin faced Beevil, while the rest faced the Kelzaks.

"Rangers. Listen. I was going through some files, and found one that will help you destroy the Kelzaks. Courtesy of Cam. It will enable your swords to destroy the Furies. Its called Gold Mode. It will help you destroy the Kelzaks and Beevil," said Crystal.

"Alright. Let's give it a try. Ninja Sword! Gold Mode!" said Shane.

Shane took out his Ninja Sword, and activated Gold Mode. The blade turned gold, and was able to destroy the Kelzaks. Tori did the same, and destroyed the Kelzaks. Soon, all the Kelzak Furies were gone, and all that was left was Beevil. The rangers let Dustin deal with her. Dustin took out his Ninja Sword, and activated Gold Mode. The blade turned gold, and with one swing, Dustin destroyed Beevil. He then puts the sword away, and looks down. A few seconds later, a scroll descended down, and made revived Beevil only stronger and bigger. Dustin wanted to face her alone, so they let him control the Storm Megazord. Crystal then sent him a power disc, which gave him a new weapon. It attached to the knee, and with one hit, destroyed Beevil. Everyone was proud of him, and they all went to the beach.

"Hey. You alright, Dustin?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be alright," he said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll get around," said Cam. "She knows what she did was wrong. I bet she feels bad now."

On Lothor's ship, everyone was proud of Marah.

"You did well, Marah. He is completely stupid. The look on his face was hilarious when you called him stupid," said Kapri.

"Yeah..." said Marah in a sad tone.

"Aww. You like him. You really like him," said Kapri.

"No I don't! I'm evil through and through. And don't you forget it!" said Marah after throwing an energy ball at Kapri.

"Right," she said before she started coughing after being hit by the ball.

Marah kept her feelings about Dustin deep inside of her. She couldn't let anyone know that she really does like him. Dustin also developed feelings for Marah as well. It was hard for him to forgive her after breaking his trust, and his heart as well. But everything was going to be alright. Little did they know, Crystal's power was soon about to be awaken, and then she'll be able to help protect the world with the powers that have been given to her.


	7. Chap 7

It has been three weeks since the last monster was sent to destroy the rangers. Dustin was able to get over Marah, and move on. Everyone was hanging out at Storm Chargers. Blake, Hunter, Dustin and Shane were working, while the rest of them were watching t.v. Crystal was at Ninja Ops doing something. She didn't tell them what she was doing. She said that she wanted to be kept to herself. She didn't even tell Hunter what she was doing. She just went to the same spot everyday, doing something, and then comes back all tired and exhausted. She didn't even tell Sensei. So no one knows what she has been doing lately.

"I wonder what Crystal is doing," said Tori.

"Same here," said Cam. "She seems really tired after coming out of her hiding spot."

"That's true. She could be building something new," she said.

"You don't see me tired after building the zords," he said.

"I know but. I wonder what is up with her," she said.

"Same here. I'm worried," he said.

"You are not the only one who is worried," said Hunter. "We've been together for 3 weeks, and she can't tell me what she is doing. It just really bugs me when things are kept hidden from me."

"I'm sure she has a good reason," said Blake. "Just give her some time, and she'll tell us in no time."

Then, Crystal came into the store, and walked up to them. But, she looked tired from doing something.

"Hey. We were talking about you," said Dustin.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yeah. What have you been up to lately?" asked Shane.

"Oh. Just stuff," she said.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Tori.

"Just stuff," she said.

Crystal then walked away, and went outside.

"You better go check on her," said Blake.

"Right," said Hunter.

Hunter went outside, and spoke to Crystal.

"Crystal. Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Its nothing to worry about," she said.

"Crystal. You know that we've been together for three weeks," he said. "Please don't hide things from me. It bugs me that you are not telling me something."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to tell you," she said.

"Alright," he said. "You don't have to tell me now. But tell me when you are ready. Okay?

"Okay," she said.

"Alright then. Let's get back inside," he said.

"I can't. I have to go back to Ninja Ops," she said.

Hunter tried to say something, but she just stormed off. Hunter went back inside, and continued to work. He didn't stop to talk to the others. He just continued working. Everyone tried to talk to him, but he just ignored their questions. This is the first that they have seen him like this. Back at Ninja Ops, Crystal was out in the forest. She was really practicing the ways of the Ninja Master once more. She thinks that she has some special powers that she doesn't know about. One day when she was training, andan ice shardcame out of her hand. She thought that it was just her imagination, but was curious about it even more. She continued to practice to find out more about this power, and see if she could control it. She continued her training, but noice came out of her hands. Then, she sensed that someone was coming. It was Cam.

"Hey, Crystal," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just training the Ninja Ways," she said with a smile.

"Oh really. And why are you training?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"I just want to try them out. See if I could make up a new move with them," she said.

"Crystal. You know its not right to keep things hidden," he said. "Hunter wants to know what you have been up to lately, and he's worried that it might something dangerous. You have to tell us what is on your mind."

"Alright. I'll tell you," she said. "But you must not tell the others. I don't want them to know yet."

"Alright. I promise I won't tell," he said in a serious tone. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, one day when I was practicing the Ninja moves, something came out of my hand," she said. "It was an ice shardthat came out. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but it made me even more curious about myself. I thought that if I trained even more, I could learn to control it, and then I could come and help you out there rather than here."

"Okay. That explains why you seem exhausted everytime we see you," he said. "And about this power. I'll watch you train, and see if anything happens. If it is some special power, you are right. If you train, you can learn to control this power. Because if you are unable to control it, someone could get hurt. So from now on, I'll help you with your trainings."

"Thanks, Cam," she said with a smile on her face.

"No problem," he said.

Crystal continued to train while Cam watched her. Crystal didn't know that Sensei was watching her as well. He was surprised that she knew the ways. He was also surprised that she might have some special powers. Crystal really is a mysterious girl. She came out of nowhere, and no one knows anything else about her. They don't know where she came from, or why she is here. All they know is that she is a great friend, and very trustworthy. They know that they can know more about her little by little.

"When did you notice the ice shard coming out of your hand?" he asked.

"Three weeks ago," she replied. "I was practicing the ways the day after you and everyone else defeated Beevil."

"I see then. It seemed strange that you disappeared, and then reappeared all exhausted," he said.

"And you shouldn't have kept it a secret to me either."

Crystal and Cam turned around, and saw Sensei.

"Sensei. I'm sorry that I kept it from you," she said bowing her head.

"You should have come to me, Crystal," said Sensei. "I would have helped you train this power you have. It is better to work as one rather than alone."

"Yes. I know. And I'm sorry for not telling you when I found out," she said. "Forgive me, Sensei. I have forgotten to work as one."

"And you can't keep it a secret forever," said Cam. "You have to tell them sooner or later. Especially Hunter. It's not right to hide things from your friends, especially if you are together with someone you love."

"I know," she said. "Its just...I'm notready to tell them."


	8. Chap 8

It has been three days since Crystal told her secret to Sensei and Cam. She's been avoiding everyone else a lot more now. She still hasn't told them her secret, and Hunter has become more worried about her. Keeping things hidden from him made Crystal a lot more suspicious. Crystal continued training, but there were no signs of the power. She tried using the same move that made the ice come out, but nothing else came out. Crystal still continued to train, with Cam and Sensei watching her.

"I don't know what's wrong," she said. "It happened once, but I'm not sure if it will happen again."

"You must be patient, Crystal," Sensei said. "Learning your power takes time, and practice. Everyone else was able to learn and master their powers by practicing. They took their time to learn their powers."

"Crystal. There is also something else you must do," Cam told her. "You haveto tell everyone else about this. They are becoming more suspicious about you now. Hunter is becoming more worried about you. If you don't tell them, I'm not sure if they will trust you anymore. And we can't cover for you for long."

"I know," she said. "I just...I'm not ready."

"You must tell them soon," said Sensei. "Now, continue your training."

"Yes, Sensei."

Crystalwent back to her training. She practiced and practiced, but nothing came out. It was getting late, and they all called it a day. Crystal kept thinking if she will ever be able to learn this power of hers. The next day, Crystal continued to train. Sensei continued to watch her to see if her power will appear or not. Everyone was beginning to get more worried about Crystal now. They were all talking at Storm Chargers, and Cam was there as well.

"I wonder what's wrong with Crystal," said Tori. "I mean, she's been avoiding us more and more. Has she told you anything, Hunter?

"No," he said. "She hasn't told me anything. She's keeping more secrets from us, especially me. I thought that being together meant that we have to be honest with each other."

"I thought that, too," said Blake. "Keeping things hidden. It is not like Crystal to keep things hidden."

"There are things that maybe she isn't ready to tell," said Cam. "Not everyone can reveal more about them in one day. It takes time for the person to tell us more about them. I'm sure she'll tell us someday. Just give her some time."

"Cam. What's up with Sensei?" said Dustin. "He seems to be spending more time with Crystal lately. And we haven't really done that much training lately. I mean, is he all right?"

"That's what I would like to know," said Shane. "And is he also trying to find out what's wrong with Crystal?"

"My dad's fine," he said. "And yes. He is trying to find out what's wrong with Crystal."

"If anyone could find out what's wrong with her," said Tori, "it is Sensei who could get that job done."

Everyone continued to talk about Crystal. They kept thinking about what was wrong with her. Then, their morphers began to ring. They looked around, and saw that no one was looking. They all huddled to hear what was wrong.

"Guys. Lothor sent out the Kelzak Furies, and a new monster. You better hurry," said Crystal.

"Got it," said Shane.

They all went to the back, and morphed. They found the location of the monster and the Kelzaks. They were attacking the people who were at the beach. The rangers made it in time before the Kelzaks could do anymore damage.

"You've done enough!" exclaimed Shane. "You won't hurt anyone else!"

The Wind Rangers took out their Ninja Swords, the Thunder Rangers took out their Thunder Staffs, and Cam took out his Samurai Sword. Hunter and Blake faced the monster, while the rest faced the Kelzak Furies. Back at Ninja Ops...

"I must help them," Crystal said.

"What can you do to help?" Sensei asked. "I'm not sure if your powers will appear."

Crystal then showed Sensei her left wrist.

"I see," he said. "Go then."

Crystal smiled, and went to help the rangers. Back at the beach, the rangers were really in trouble. Each time one of them destroyed a Kelzak, more Kelzak Furies appeared.

"There's too many!" exclaimed Tori.

Then, the Kelzaks began to do more damage to them. Each of them were hit hard, and ended up being sent back. Everyone, including Hunter and Blake, were laying flat on the ground.

"Dammit," said Hunter. "This can't be happening."

"This is the end for you, Rangers!" exclaimed the monster.

The monster took out its weapon, and held it up. But, just when it was about to strike, ice came out of nowhere, and attacked the Kelzaks and the monster. The monster dropped its weapon, and they were all sent back by another wave of ice attacks.

"Where did that come from!" exclaimed Dustin.

Everyone looked in the direction where the ice came from. They were surprised to see who it was.

"Crystal!" exclaimed Hunter.

Crystal stood their, with a serious expression on her face. She then started to walk towards the rangers.

"How did she learn that power?" asked Shane.

"She learned it by practicing," said Cam. "It is her power that has been locked within her for a long time. And now she is able to use it."

The monster and the Kelzaks stood up, and they all faced Crystal.

"You won't hurt my friends!" she yelled. "You now have more to worry about now."

Crystal lifted up both of her arms, and the rangers were surprised to see what was on her left wrist.

"That can't be!" exclaimed Hunter.

"I think it is!" exclaimed Tori.

"Its a morpher!" exclaimed Blake.

"This ends now," said Crystal. "Ice Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!

Crystal activated her morpher, and morphed into the White Ranger.

"Power of Ice!"

Everyone was shocked. Crystal was now a Power Ranger. She has a souba sword, a sword with two blades on the same end,as her weapon. The symbol on her chest represented the power of ice.

"Let her do this battle," said Cam. "Let her show us what she can do with this power."

Everyone agreed, including Hunter.

"You can destroy him, Crystal," said Hunter. "We know you can."

Crystal looked at them, and nodded. She took out her sword, and pointed it at the Kelzaks and the monster.

"You think you've had enough trouble with just six rangers," she said. "Think again. A new ranger is here, and your troubles are just beginning."

Crystal ran towards them, and began to attack them one at a time. Each time she destroyed a Kelzak, no more appeared. A new ranger has appeared to help...


	9. Chap 9

A new ranger has appeared. Everyone was surprised to see Crystal as a Power Ranger. Now they knew what she has been up to all this time. Crystal continued attacking the Kelzak Furies, and the monster. The Rangers just watched her fight, and were amazed at what she can do. Crystal even used her ice powers to freeze her enemies, and then attacked them with her souba. With all the Kelzak Furies gone, Crystal powered up her sword. The power of the sword reached its max, and with one swing, Crystal destroyed the monster. Everyone was amazed, and went up to her.

"That was amazing, Crystal!" exclaimed Shane.

"No wonder you kept avoiding us," said Blake. "You were trying out this new power of yours."

"Yes," she said. "And I'm sorry to have kept it from you. I had help from Sensei and Cam."

"Oh. So you could tell them, but not us," said Hunter. "That really hurts."

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "But they were the ones that found out first. They kept telling me to tell you, but I felt that I wasn't ready to say anything yet."

"Crystal. We've been through this so many times," said Tori. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything. Just try not to avoid us so much."

"I will," she said. "I promise. Thank you."

"So, what is it like to be the White Ranger?" asked Dustin.

"It feels awesome!" she exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. Crystal unlocked the power within her. She controlled ice, and is now the White Ranger. Now there are seven rangers. With their combined powers, they might be able to destroy Lothor and his henchmen faster. Back on Lothor's ship, Lothor was yelling very loud at all of his generals. None of them has come up with another idea to destroy the Rangers. Now he is furious that another Ranger has appeared.

"Another Ranger!" he yelled. "Would anyone care to tell me how to defeat 7 rangers!"

"Ooh!" said Kapri and Marah.

"Anyone but you two," he said to them.

"Lothor. Leave the White Ranger to me," said Vexacus.

After that was said, Vexacus just left. Lothor was still suspicious about him. But he had no time to worry about Vexacus. He still needed to come up with a plot that will destroy the Rangers. Back at Ninja Ops, everyone was telling Sensei how Crystal destroyed the monster with no help.

"I am very proud of you, Crystal," he said. "You have learned your new power, and have become the White Ranger. But remember what I taught these 6. You must work together as a team. You must use teamwork."

"Yes, Sensei," she said. "And thank you for the help. And to you as well, Cam."

"Well now. I guess Lother has to worry about 7 Power Rangers now," Shane said while smiling.

"Yeah," said Tori. "But now he's going to think of another plot that will destroy Crystal as well."

"Don't worry," Crystal said. "Everything will be all right. As long as we stick together, nothing can destroy us."

"Right!" they all exclaimed.

They all smiled at each other. Crystal smiled at Sensei, and then at Hunter. Hunter then pulled Crystal away from everyone else, and they walked to the lake near the base.

"Crystal. Why didn't you tell me?" he said. "I thought that being together meant that we would be honest with each other."

"I know," she said. "And I'm sorry for keeping it hidden from you. I guess I was just afraid of what you and the others would say."

"You shouldn't," he said stroking her hair. "You shouldn't be afraid. If you told us about this, we would've helped you. We're your friends. And we're together. We'll always be there to help you. And I will always help you. Remember that."

"Thank you, Hunter," she said smiling at him.

After they finished talking, Hunter and Crystal kissed. Crystal is lucky to have great friends. And she is lucky to have Hunter as her boyfriend. She knew now that friends are always there to help each other. Hunter also told her to let her friends know what's on her mind, complain a little, or get upset. Hunter told her that its all right to let people know what you want. Crystal is happy to have great friends.

The next day, everybody went to the beach. Tori went out surfing, while everyone else was just relaxing. Hunter and Crystal were walking around, and talked. Everyone was glad that things were back to normal between the both of them. Hunter found a flower, and placed it behind Crystal's ear. They smiled, and continued walking.

"They look so happy together," said Dustin.

"I know. I don't know what would've happened to Crystal if he didn't tell her," said Blake.

"Well, as long as they are happy together, then we are happy for them," said Shane.

"Yeah," said Cam.

"Hey. How's everything going between those two?" Tori said.

"Seems fine," said Blake. "They are now right on track now. No secrets are hidden from each other. And all they do is smile and laugh together."

"Good," she said. "Finally they are spending more time with each other."

"Yeah," said Shane. "Crystal has been a big help to all of us."

"We should do something for her," said Dustin. "As a thank you for all the help she has given us."

"Not only that," Cam said, "but for also congratulating her on becoming the White Ranger."

"All right then. We should throw a surprise party for Crystal," said Tori.

"I'll tell Hunter about this," said Blake. "But I'll try to tell him when he's away from Crystal."

"Good luck with that," said Shane.

"Yeah. After the last battle, those two are always together," said Cam. "They are like glued to each other."

"Don't worry," said Blake. "I'll think of something."

Everyone planned the surprise party for Crystal. They decided to hold the surprise party at Ninja Ops. It isjust going to be them and Sensei at the party. Blake still had trouble trying to tell Hunter something. So he decided to leave a message for Hunter. When Hunter saw the message, he was beginning to get worried.

"You go on ahead," Crystal said. "He might need you more now."

"All right," he said kissing her forehead. "I'll be back."

Hunter went out, and went to the track field to meet Blake. He found Blake alone, and was glad that he wasn't hurt.

"Hey," said Blake. "Glad you came."

"Yeah," he said. "I was beginning to get worried. So, what do you need to tell me."

"Well, it is about Crystal," Blake said.

"What about her?" he asked.

"We're planning to have a surprise party for her," he told Hunter. "As a way of saying thanks for all the help, and for congratulating her on becoming the White Ranger."

"I see then," he said. "I'll keep it a secret. What do you want me to do?"

"Just try to keep her away fromNinja Opsas long as you can," he told him. "We're holding the party there. We'll call you when everything is ready."

"All right then," he said. "I'll do my best to keep her far away from Ninja Ops."

"Great," Blake said. "All right. All of this will happen this Saturday. So we all better start planning."

"Right," he said.

So with the party being set up, everyone got together and tried to keep everything a secret. Crystal became less worried about Lothor. She kept smiling, and placed her worries aside. But little did they know, Vexacus has a plan for Crystal...


	10. Chap 10

Everyone worked hard for Crystal's party. Hunter did his best keeping Crystal away from Ninja Ops. Tori let Crystal stayed at her place since Ninja Ops was covered in decorations. Crystal was all right with it. She thought that is was best for her to get out more, and spend as much time away from Ninja Ops for a while. She hasn't had this much fun in a long time.Thereare 5 days leftuntil the party. Sensei tried to help out as well, despite his size.

"You don't have to do anything, Sensei," Tori said.

"Yes, I know that," he said. "But I want to help out as well. I too want to thank Crystal for all the help she has given to all of us."

"No offense, Sensei, but you are small to handle the decorations," said Dustin.

"Size does not matter, Dustin," he said.

With that said, Sensei and everyone else worked hard to make this party great. Hunter and Crystal spent more time together while the others were at Ninja Ops. They spent most of their time at the beach. Hunter knew that Crystal loved the beach. The flow of the ocean made Crystal calm, and made her smile as well. Hunter got to know Crystal even more.

"Crystal, do you know what brought you here?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I don't know what brought me here. Everything that happened before I came here is all a blur to me. I remember entering a portal, and appearing at the academy. That's all I remember. I don't know why I was brought here, or what my purpose is. But I do know is that I want to help protect the world from Lothor."

"Well, it doesn't matter," he said. "You'll know the reason. I know you will. What matters now is that you are here, and you have friends that will always look after you."

"Thanks, Hunter," she said smiling.

Hunter smiled at her, and kissed her hand. They then stared out onto the ocean.

"Its so beautiful," she said.

"Just like you," he said putting his arm around her.

"I love looking out onto the ocean," she said. "It's just so calm and peaceful."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Crystal smiled, and laid her head on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter smiled, and held her tight. He whispered in her ear. "I'll always protect you, Crystal. I'll never leave your side. Never."

Crystal smiled, and thanked him. The both of them just stood there, and stared out onto the ocean. At that moment, Crystal felt that she was home. She was no longer lost. She found her home.

But, danger was only beginning. Vexacus was watching them from a cliff.

"Soon, you'll be gone," he said.

Vexacus then let out a small evil laugh, and disappeared back into the shadows. Crystal thought she heard something, so she turned her head to the cliff. Hunter asked if she saw something, but she just shook her head. Crystal then got a bad feeling in her. Something didn't feel right to her.

Time passed by so quickly, that there was only one day left until the party! Crystal was feeling that she had to return to Ninja Ops. But, Hunter stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. Its just that Sensei has a meditation group there," he replied. "And he doesn't want any disturbances."

"Oh. I see then," she said. "Well, let's go see the others then!"

Crystal grabbed Hunter's arm, and ran to Storm Chargers. She found Shane and Blake there, but Dustin, Tori and Cam were nowhere in sight.

"Hey! How's everything you two?" said Shane.

"All right. Where are the others?" Crystal said.

"Oh, well. Cam needed some help, so Tori wanted to help," said Blake.

"And Tori dragged Dustin along saying that he needs to help out more," Shane told them.

"Ok. I guess its just the four of us then," said Crystal.

"Yeah," said Hunter.

Then, Shane's morpher rang. It was Tori.

"Hey. What is it?"

"Shane. We need help with the deco--"

"Right! Okay! We'll be there soon!" he exclaimed.

Shane then cut off the connection, and smiled.

"Cam needs some help," he said. "Blake and Hunter need to come along."

"I'll come too," Crystal said.

"No!" yelled the three of them.

"I mean, you did so much for us," said Hunter.

"Right. You just go out, and have some fun," Blake said.

"Right. Later!" said Shane.

The three of them stormed out of the shop, and Crystal just stood there.

"That was close," said Hunter.

"I know. Just that one word, and Crystal would have started asking questions," said Shane.

"We better hurry," said Blake.

Thee three of them nodded, and used the Ninja Powers to hurry to Ninja Ops. Crystal walked out of Storm Chargers, and headed to the beach. It was quiet. Everyone was out having fun, while she just walked around. Then, Crystal heard the people screaming. She turned around, and saw Kelzaks. Crystal called the Rangers, and told them to head to the beach.

"You picked the wrong Ranger to mess with," she said. "Ice Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Crystal activated her morpher, and morphed.

"Power of Ice!"

Crystal took out her souba, and attacked the Kelzaks. While she was busy fighting them, Vexacus was watching her from the cliff. Crystal used her ice shards to attack Kelzaks far away from her. Vexacus yelled out, and Crystal faced him.

"You won't get away, Vexacus!" she yelled.

Vexacus just laughed, and teleported behind her. He grabbed her arms, making her drop her souba,and held his sword at her neck.

"You fell for my trap," he said. "Don't worry. You'll see your friends again. Except that you won't be yourself anymore!"

Before Crystal could break free, Vexacus teleported both of them to a hidden base. The Kelzaks were left behind to hurt the people. The Rangers made it, but didn't see Crystal.

"We better deal with them first," said Cam.

They all agreed, and took out their weapons. But before they could attack, the Kelzaks too teleported. The Rangers were confused about all of this. Crystal was nowhere to be seen, and Hunter started to worry.

"We better find her," he said. "She could be in danger."

"Right!" they said.

They all split up. Hunter covered the beach, while Dustin and Blake looked at the track. Tori and Shane looked for her downtown, while Cam looked for her in the forest. None of them were able to find her. It was getting late, and agreed to look for her in the morning.

At the hidden base, Vexacus had Crystal chained to a pole. The chains prevented her from using her ice powers on him. Crystal wasn't in her ranger form.

"What do you want?" she said in an angry tone.

"Nothing," he said. "I just want you to become my follower."

"Feh. Like I'll join you," she said.

"We'll just see about that," he said.

Vexacus then stabbed her in the stomach with a metal pipe. The metal pipe was attached to a plastic tube which led to a barrel filled with a strange liquid. A machine next to the barrel showed Crystal's status.

"You will no longer be yourself," he said. "You will serve me. And you will destroy the Power Rangers!"

Vexacus then pressed the button on the pipe, and the liquid started to enter the plastic tube, into the metal pipe, and enterd Crystal. Crystal felt something strange happening to her. The liquid was doing something to her. All she could dowas let out a scream. The machine showed that her body was almost filled with the liquid. Once it was completely in her body, her eyes were different. Her eyes were purple, indicating the she was no longer herself. Vexacus took out the pipe, and her wound from the pipe healed. Vexacus then unchained her.

"Your first mission," he told her, "is to destroy the Power Rangers."

Crystal nodded, and went out to find the Rangers...

It was the day of the party, and the Rangers still couldn't find Crystal. They were all getting worried. She was nowhere to be found. At the beach, Hunter was staring out onto the ocean, remembering what he had promised to Crystal.

"Crystal. I'll find you," he whispered. "I'll find you."

Hunter clenched his fists, and yelled. He was furious at himself. If he hadn't left her, she would still be with them, and having fun at the party they all planned for her. Then, he heard something. He turned his head, and saw Crystal on the cliff. He contacted the others, who weren't that far away. They all met up, and met Crystal at the cliff. She turned around, showing no emotion to them.

"Crystal! I'm glad you're safe," said Cam.

"Let's go, Crystal," Hunter said holding out his hand.

Crystal just stood there.

"C'mon! Let's go!" he yelled.

"Quit playing around, and let's go! You know how much trouble we've been through looking for you!" yelled Blake.

"Crystal! C'mon!" yelled Hunter.

Crystal lifted up her hand, and sent out a dark wave at them. The dark wave knocked them back, and Crystal stood there.

"This is the end for you, Rangers," she said in a dark tone.

"Crystal..." said Hunter.

"Dark Storm! Ranger Form!"

Crystal's morpher was different this time. She activated it, and turned into the Dark Ranger.

"Power of Darkness!"

Crystal was no longer Crystal. She became the Dark Ranger. The symbol on her chest now representeddarkness.Camfigured that someone filled her with darkness.She took out her masamune, a sword with a 50 inch blade, and pointed it at them. She then said, "This is the end for you."


	11. Chap 11

Crystal was no longer herself. The Rangers got up, and morphed. They had no other choice but to fight her. Crystal then summoned Dark Kelzaks, ones that are more powerful than the Kelzak Furies.

"Snap out of it!" Hunter yelled. "Don't you remember us!"

"I only know that it is my mission to destroy you," she said.

"Crystal...," he said.

Everyone took out their weapons, and battled. Hunter was left to face Crystal, while the rest faced the Dark Kelzaks.

"Hunter!" yelled Cam. "You must fight Crystal! You are the only one who may be able to bring her back!"

"I can't do that!" he yelled.

"You have no choice! You must fight her if she is to be herself again!"

Hunter looked down, and Cam just stared at him. It was hard for Hunter. Then, Crystal attacked him from behind. She sent him off the cliff. Hunter landed in the water. She jumped off the cliff, and landed a few feet in front of him.

"You will be the first," she said pointing her sword at him.

"Crystal..." he whispered.

"Feh. That name has no meaning to me now," she said in an emotionless tone.

Crystal swung her blade at him, but Hunter blocked the attack with his Thunder Staff. He teleported behind her, and sent lightning at her. She held out her hand, and absorbed the attack. She then sent the lightning back at him. Hunter tried to use his Thunder Shield, but the attack went through and hit Hunter. The attack sent Hunter backwards. The rest of the Rangers fell off the cliff, and landed near Hunter. All of them were worn out.

"It's no use," said Shane. "We can't beat them."

"We have to get back to Ninja Ops," Cam said. "We must retreat for now."

Cam took out his control, and teleported all of them back to Ninja Ops. Crystal just stood there, with her sword still held in her hand.

"This is just the beginning," she said.

Everyone made it to Ninja Ops. They changed back to their normal forms, but they all had wounds from the battle. The decorations for the party were still up, and were saddened that they lost Crystal.

"I saw what happened, Rangers," Sensei told them. "It is painful for all of us to see Crystal like this."

"Someone injected darkness into her, father," Cam told him. "I don't know who though."

"I do," he said. "Come watch this, Rangers."

They went over to the computer, and saw the footage. They saw Crystal fighting the Kelzaks at the beach.

"That was yesterday," Hunter said. "She called us saying that there were Kelzaks at the beach."

"Keep watching," Sensei said.

Soon, they all saw who captured Crystal, and who was the one that injected darkness into her.

"Vexacus! He's the one responsible!" Hunter yelled.

"Yes. Vexacus is the one who took Crystal," Sensei said. "The attack on the beach was a trap for her. And she fell into it. I do not know how to get rid of the darkness that is in her body."

"Sensei. We don't know what to do," Tori said. "If we go out there, Crystal will come out and attack us. But if we don't go out, she will destroy the city."

"No. She won't," said Hunter.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"She said the her mission is to destroy us," he told them. "I doubt that she will attack the people."

"But what are we going to do?" Shane asked. "We can't go back out there! She'll come out of nowhere, and attack us!"

"But what if she comes to Ninja Ops?" Dustin asked. "She knows where it is. And then what?"

"She won't be able to come into Ninja Ops," said Cam.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"I've just activated the security system," he said. "You can only enter by your power discs. Crystal's power disc is of darkness. The scanner for the discs only recognizes light. And our power discs are of light. I stay here most of the time. So I'll keep watch from the inside."

"For now, Rangers, stay here and rest. You can't go out in the condition you are in now," said Sensei.

"Thanks, Sensei," said Shane.

"Don't worry, Hunter. We'll get her back," Blake told him.

"I hope so..." he said.

Up in space, Lothor learned of the Power Rangers' defeat. Vexacus told him of his plan. He injected darkness intoCrystal's body. The liquid was too much for her to fight it, so she gave into it. Once she was under control of the darkness, she was given only one order: Destroy the Power Rangers. Lothor was pleased to hear this. He knew that the White Ranger was the strongest out of all of them. He knew that she will be able to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all.

Back at Ninja Ops, everyone was recovering slowly from the attacks. Hunter received the most wounds. He was badly injured, and he wouldn't be able to do racing and work for a while.

"It will take a while for the wounds to heal," said Cam. "But since it is not safe foryou to leave, you are welcome to stay here until you are fully healed."

"All right. Thanks, Cam," said Shane.

They all knew that Crystal was waiting for them outside the academy. They knew that she would strike them once they left for home. It is going to be a long week for all of them.

Back at the beach, Crystal was looking onto the ocean on the same cliff she was on. She just stood there, moving no part of her. She just kept thinking the same thoughts.

_Destroy...De...stroy..._

Crystal was given the order to destroy now. She wanted to obey the command, but there was another part of her that kept telling her no. She didn't know what the feeling was. She forgot who she was, who her friends were, everything. Once the darkness entered her, she lost her memory. But, there was an image in her head that she couldn't get rid of. She tried and tried, but couldn't get it out. The other part of her, her real self, knows who can get rid of the darkness, and free her from its grasp...

"_Hutner...Help me... Please...You must...help me..."_

With that said by the real Crystal, the dark Crystal opened a dark portal behind her, and stepped into it. The portal disappeared, and Crystal hid in the shadows. She would only come out when the Rangers were out in the open. When the Rangers were out in the open, she would come out of the shadows, and attack them...


	12. Chap 12

Its been 3 days since the Rangers got attacked by Crystal and the Dark Kelzaks. Their wounds haven't healed much. The damage done to them was too much. Hunter even had to be sent to the hospital in order for him to fully recover. Everyone hoped that Hunter would recover well, and everyone hoped that they'll find a way to bring Crystal back. Sensei tried to think of a plan, but couldn't. It would take some time for them to think of a way that would bring Crystal back.

Back on Lothor's ship, everyone was celebrating that the Rangers actually lost and retreated. Vexacus just stood there, watching the others cheer and dance. He knew that Crystal was in the shadows, waiting for the Rangers to come out of hiding.

"Vexacus!" yelled Lothor. "Well done. You have found a way that will certainly destroy the Rangers. Where is the White Ranger anyway?"

"She is hiding in the shadows," he said. "She is waiting for the Rangers to come out so she could attack them once more."

"Very good," Lothor said. "The Rangers will never know that she is in the shadows. I leave the rest to her to finish the job. I'll send down another alien to separate them. It'll be easier to take them out one by one."

Lothor then walked away, and Vexacus just continued standing there. Everyone on the ship, even the Kelzaks and Zurgane, were dancing. They all cheered, and said that the Power Rangers will soon be gone. Everything ahead of them is just but a mystery.

The next day, everyone was still at Ninja Ops. They were hoping to see Hunter, but they were wondering if Crystal would still attack them when they are still wounded.

"I don't think Crystal will attack us in this condition," Tori said.

"What makes you think that?" Blake asked.

"I mean, she's the type that would wait for her enemies to gather their strength back, and then continue her attack on them," she said.

"We are not sure about that," Cam said. "She isn't Crystal anymore, Tori. She's the Dark Ranger now."

"Can't we just teleport to the hospital?" Dustin asked. "It seems much more easier that way."

"I know. But there is the chance for the people there seeing us," Cam said.

"I have a way," Sensei said. "I could stop time for a short while, and then you will teleport to the hospital. Contact me when you are in the building, and I will let the time resume."

"All right," said Cam. "Seems like we have a way then. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go and see Hunter," said Shane.

Shane and everyone gathered by the computer. Sensei used his powers to stop time. Cyber Cam came out, and was ready to teleport them.

"Destination is the hospital. Later dudes," he said.

Cyber Cam activated the teleportation program, and teleported the Rangers to the hospital. Once they were inside, Cam contacted his father. Sensei then unfreezed time. Shane and them went up to the front desk, and asked if they could see Hunter. The lady told them that his room was on the 5th floor, room 598. With the room number given to them, the Rangers took the elevator, and went to Hunter's room. When the entered the room, they were surprised to see who was in the room as well.

"Crystal!" exclaimed Blake.

Crystal looked up, and disappeared back into the shadows.

"What was she doing here!" exclaimed Blake.

"And better yet, why is she still in her Ranger form?" asked Tori.

"I don't know," said Cam. "But it doesn't look like she did anymore harm to Hunter. His wounds are still here, and I don't see any new ones."

"Good," said Blake.

"Hold on," said Cam. "The wounds are disappearing!"

Everyone looked at Hunter, and his wounds were disappearing. Every single one of them were gone. Everyone was surprised to see this.

"Blake. Do you and Hunter having healing abilities?" Tori asked.

"No," he said. "We don't know how to heal wounds. You don't think that Crystal healed him? I mean, she is filled with darkness."

"That is true," said Cam. "But darkness can't control a person's heart and body completely."

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"I mean that darkness can't have complete control over a person's heart," he said. "Hunter's wounds being healed means that Crystal healed him. This tells us that there is still a part of her that is good."

"I get what you mean," said Tori. "Crystal needs some help. Now we know that she is fighting the darkness. She helped us many times, and now it is our turn to help her."

"We'll need Hunter's help," said Shane. "He may be the one who can bring Crystal back completely."

"But, the action is extreme," said Cam.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I mean that the darkness is still within her body," he said. "It is in her blood stream. And in order for the darkness to leave her body, he needs to--"

Cam got interrupted by Hunter's moaning. Everyone looked at him, and saw that he was waking up. Hunter opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw his friends, but he didn't see Crystal. He then sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were badly injured, so we sent you to the hospital," Blake told him. "We came to visit you. But when you were sleeping, we saw Crystal."

"What! Where is she!" he asked.

"She disappeared when she saw us," Tori said. "We found out why she came."

"She healed you, Hunter," Dustin said. "She healed your wounds."

"She...did that?" he asked looking at his healed body. "I guess that means that there is a part of her that is fighting the darkness."

"Yeah. There is a part of her that is still good," Cam said. "You may be the only one that may be able to bring her back. But the action is extreme since the darkness is in her blood stream."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. "What do I have to do to get the darkness out of her."

"In order for the darkness to leave her body, you need to..."

"Need to what?"

"Cam. Just come out with it," said Tori. "How can the darkness leave Crystal's body?"

"Well, to get the darkness out," Cam said, "he will have to...This is hard for me to say...Hunter. You will have to...kill Crystal."


	13. Chap 13

Everyone was surprised. They couldn't believe what Cam had just said.

"Cam. Tell me again," Hunter said. "What do I have to do to get the darkness out of Crystal?"

"You have to kill her," he said.

Hunter clenched his fists, and looked down. Everyone was silent after hearing what Hunter has to do.

"I--I--I can't do that, Cam," he said. "I can't kill her."

"I know you can't, but you have no other choice," Cam told him. "That is the only way for the darkness to leave her body."

"I can't do it! I can't..." he said. "I can't kill Crystal! There has to be another way! There has to be another way to get the darkness out!"

"There is no other way, Hunter!" yelled Cam. "You have to kill Crystal! I'm sorry. I know that you love her, but you have no other choice."

"I can't kill her...I can't..."

"I'm sorry. But there is no other way," Cam said.

"I need some time alone," Hunter told them.

Everyone tried to cheer him up, but Hunter just told them that he wanted to be left alone. Everyone then teleported back to Ninja Ops. Hunter couldn't believe it. He just can't Crystal. He can't kill the one he loves the most. Hunter couldn't believe that killing Crystal was the only way to free her from the darkness. It was too much for Hunter to handle. Hunter then went back to sleep. At Ninja Ops, Cam told Sensei what Hunter had to do to free Crystal.

"It is hard for all of us," Sensei told them. "I'm afraid there is no other way to get the darkness out."

"Its not going to be easy," Blake said. "Hunter loves her too much."

"Yes, I know. But it is something that must be done to free her," Sensei said.

With that said, Sensei left the room. The Rangers just stood there, looking down. It was hard for all of them. They all cared for Crystal, and they all treated her like family. She has always been there for them whenever they felt down, or when they were in trouble. No matter the situation, Crystal was always there for them.

"This is going to be hard," Dustin said. "I mean, Crystal has to die to get the darkness out? He can't do that. None of us can."

"I know what you mean," Tori said. "Crystal is always there for us. But if Crystal was here, she would probably tell us to kill her if she were possessed by something."

"Yeah," Blake said. "She wouldn't care what would happen with her. She would tell us that as long as everyone safe, then she is happy to have died."

"Yeah. That sounds more like her."

Everyone turned around, and saw Hunter standing at the entrance. He was in his Ninja uniform.

"Crystal would want me to kill her in order for everyone to be saved," he said. "She would want me to do that."

"Its not going to be easy, Hunter," Cam told him. "This battle is going to be hard. For all of us."

"I know. But we have to do what is necessary. That is what Crystal would have said," Hunter said.

Then, the computer began to beep. This was a first that someone sent a message. It was from Crystal.

_Hunter. Meet me at the beach.Make sure you are alone._

With that played, everyone was silent. Hunter said that he would go alone. But Blake protested saying that it might be a trap. Hunter said that he will contact them if the Dark Kelzaks appear. He also said that he had a feeling that Crystal wanted to tell him something. So Hunter went to the beach. He looked around, and found Crystal by the water. She was no longer in her Ranger form. Hunter went up to her, and Crystal faced him.

"Hunter. I'm glad you came," she said.

"I'm alone, just like you told me," he said.

"Hunter. There is something you must do for me," she said. "I can't fight the darkness any longer. I'm running out of time. I need your help."

"Cam told me that the only way to get the darkness out of you," he said, "is to kill you."

"That's Cam for you," she said smiling. "He always finds a solution. But, that is not the only way."

"Really! What is it then!" he asked her.

Before Crystal could answer, she fell to her knees.

"What's wrong!" he asked.

"Get away from me!" she yelled in a low voice. "Go back! Leave!"

Hunter didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching Crystal suffer. Crystal then placed both of her hands over heart. She continued to yell in pain, and kept telling Hunter to leave. Hunter did what he was told. He teleported back to Ninja Ops. Once he was out of sight, Crystal was back in her Ranger Form. She was back as the Dark Ranger. She stood up, and hid once more in the shadows.

At Ninja Ops, Hunter told the others what Crystal had told him. They were relieved that there was another way to get the darkness out of her, but sad that they don't know what they have to do now. Sensei told them that they will know the answer when the time comes. Just for now, they have to fight the aliens that Lothor sends down. All of them stayed at Ninja Ops once more. They all knew that Crystal will be free...

The next day, everyone's wounds were gone. Everyone was ready to go back out again. Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter went back to work. Tori went with them, and Cam stayed at Ninja Ops. Everyone was in their cheery moods as usually. A few hours later, Hunter and them got off work. They all went to the beach. Tori went out surfing as usual. Hunter stared out onto the ocean, not knowing that Blake, Dustin and Shane were talking to him. They knew that Hunter was thinking about Crystal, so they decided to leave him alone for a while.

Hunter remembered his promise to Crystal. He promised that he would always protect her, and that he would never leave her side. Never. He knew that he wanted to keep that promise to her. Then, Hunter's morpher began to ring. He answered it, and called the others. When they went up to him, Hunter answered.

"What is it, Cam?" asked Hunter.

"Guys. It's Crystal. She's near you," he said. "This is it. This is when we free her. I'll meet you there."

With that said, everyone at the beach began to scream. The Dark Kelzaks appeared, and so did Crystal. Once all the people left the beach, the Rangers transformed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They activated their morphers, and morphed.

"This is the end for you Rangers," Crystal said.

"Crystal! I know you are in there!" Hunter yelled.

"You can't save her," she said. "She is gone."

"She's not," Tori said.

Then, Cam appeared. More Dark Kelzaks appeared behind Crystal.

"Hunter. You fight Crystal," Cam said. "We'll deal with the Dark Kelzaks. You are the only one who can bring her back."

"I know. Good luck," he said.

"This will be last the time," she said.

"You're wrong," he told her.

Cam and the others faced the Dark Kelzaks, while Hunter faced Crystal. This battle might change everything...


	14. Chap 14

This battle might change everything. The other Rangers were fighting the Dark Kelzaks, while Hunter was left to fight Crystal. This was going to be a tough battle for all of them. The Rangers tried to use Ninja Shadow Battle on the Dark Kelzaks, but it didn't work. Then, they tried to use Gold Mode on their Ninja Swords. Cam also had a Gold Mode on his Samurai Sword. Some of them got hurt, but they were giving it all they have. Then, they combined their attacks to destroy the Dark Kelzaks. With their combined powers, all of them were able to destroy the Dark Kelzaks. They went over to where Hunter and Crystal were fighting.

On Lothor's ship, Lothor was watching the battle. He was furious that the Rangers were able to destroy the Dark Kelzaks. Lothor wanted Vexacus to finish them off, while he let Crystal finish off the Crimson Ranger. Vexacus agreed, and went down to face the Rangers. The Rangers were surprised to see him.

"Do not worry about those two," he told the Rangers. "You should be more worried about yourselves. I will be the one to finish you off."

"You won't get away with what you did to Crystal, Vexacus!" yelled Shane.

"You won't destroy us!" yelled Blake.

"We'll just see about that!" Vexacus said while taking out his sword.

The Rangers battled Vexacus. Tori and Dustin tried to attack him from behind, but ended up getting sent back by an upper slash attack from him. While the Rangers were busy fighting Vexacus, Hunter had a little trouble fighting Crystal. Everytime he tried to attack her, she would do a counter attack, and send Hunter back. But he always got back on his feet, and Crystal would continue to attack him. Crystal tried an aerial slash, but Hunter blocked it with his Thunder Staff.

"Crystal!" he yelled. "I know that you are in there!"

"For the last time, Crystal is gone!" she yelled.

"No she's not!" he protested. "She is still in there!"

With that said, Hunter sent a strong lightning attack on her. She got hit, and fell to her knees. Crystal then yelled out a cry of pain.

"Hu...ter..." she said.

"Crystal! Are you all right?" he asked.

"Hunter...Thunder Storm...Canon..."

"Thunder Storm Canon?"

Before she could say anymore, Crystal then yelled out another cry of pain. Crystal got up, and didan upper slash attack. Hunter jumped and landed behind her. He attacked her with his Thunder Staff, and sent Crystal back. Crystal landed in the water. She got up, and clutched her heart. Hunter knew that Crystal was running out of time. He told the others that Crystal was runnining out of time. He told them about Crystal saying something about the Thunder Storm Canon. Cam figured out what they had to do.

"I guess I'm not need anymore," Vexacus said. "Until next time, Rangers!"

With that said, Vexacus teleported back to Lothor's ship. The Rangers were mad that he got away. The Rangers went over to Hunter, and told him what they had to do now. They took out their weapons, and combined their powers.

"Thunder Storm Canon!"

Crystal got up, and looked at them. Everyone got into position, and were ready to fire.

"Ready?" said Shane.

"Aim!" yelled Tori.

"Fire!" yelled Hunter.

The Thunder Storm Canon sent out an energy ball, and was aimed at Crystal. She just stood there, letting the attack come at her. The energy ball hit her, and a big cloud of smoke covered her. They waited until the smoke cleared up. Once the smoke was gone, they saw the darkness leaving Crystal's body. Once the last purple liquid came out of her, the Rangers fired at it, and destroyed it. Crystal then tried to walk towards them. When she was just 5 feet away from them, she fainted. Everyone got out of their Ranger form, and ran towards her. Hunter picked her up, and tried to wake her up.

"Crystal! Crystal!" he yelled. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"C'mon. She has to wake up," said Tori.

"Crystal..." he said. "I'm sorry..."

Hunter then hugged her, and started to cry. He hugged her even tighter, and began to cry heavily. Everyone thought that they lost her. Everyone just looked down, trying to hold back their tears. Hunter kept saying that he was sorry. He wasn't able to protect her. He started to blame himself for all the things that have happened. If he had just stayed with her on the day she was captured, none of this would have happened. Then, Crystal's fingers began to move. Crystal's hand then began to move. Hunter stopped hugging her, and looked at her. Crystal's eyes slowly opened, and everyone looked at her. She looked around, and looked at Hunter. She then smiled at him.

"Hunter. Everything is all right now," she said. "Don't blame yourself for everything that has happened."

"Crystal..." he said. "I'm glad that you're all right!"

Hunter cried tears of joy. He smiled, and hugged her. Crystal hugged him as well, and cried tears of joy as well. Everyone smiled as well. Crystal and Hunter kissed, and smiled at each other. They both stood up, and hugged each other. Everyone walked up to them, and hugged Crystal. Everyone was crying tears of joy. Crystal thanked all of them for freeing her from the darkness. Blake told her that after all the things she has done to them, they had to do the same to her. They all hugged her, and went back to Ninja Ops together. At Ninja Ops, the decorations were still up, and the party for Crystal started. Now it was a thank you, congratulating, and welcome back party for Crystal. Everyone, including Sensei, were having a great time. Crystal wanted to say something for all of them.

"I would just like to say...Thank you everyone," she said. "I'm back, and so are we. We are back together again. Thank you for freeing me. We are all one family. And we will never be torn apart. Thank you! Cheers!"

Everyone cheered, and banged their glasses against each others. Hunter kissed Crystal, and everyone had a fun time. Crystal was back, and thisbig family could never break up...Never...


	15. Chap 15

Everyone had a blast at the party. Everyone danced, and some sang. Then, they all ate the cake that Tori baked for Crystal. Everyone ate the cake, even Sensei. It was past midnight, and everyone fell asleep. Hunter and Crystal were out by the lake. They were the only ones who were still awake. It was a full moon, and they were both staring at it.

"Thank you, Hunter," she told him. "I knew you and everyone else could free me."

"It was hard for all of us," he said. "We were afraid of the outcome."

"You will never know the outcome until you try," she said.

Hunter smiled, and so did Crystal. They once again kissed, and then hugged each other. They went back to Ninja Ops, and saw that everyone fell asleep. They didn't want to wake them, so they just sat down near the computer. They soon fell asleep, and dreamnt away.

The next day, Lothor was even furious. Not only did they lose the powerful Ranger, but they lost again to the Rangers. Shimazu told Lothor that he could summon his Wolfblades, ancient creatures that use to terrorize villagers thousands of years ago before Shimazu was frozen in time as a statue. Lothor then agreed, and asked Shimazu to carry out his plan.

At Storm Chargers, Blake and Hunter showed Tori, Dustin and Shane an ad about a talent contest. Whoever wins gets to go to Hollywood, and start a recording contract. The three of them rushed out to practice for the show. Hunter showed Crystal, who was just outside, and she was surprised about it.

"Are you going to do the show?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know what I'm really good at," she said. "I'm good with the zords, and other things. But, I don't know what else I am good at."

"Oh," he said. "But hey, I don't know what everyone else's talents are. You should find something that you are good at."

"I'm not sure if I want to enter," she said.

"Why?"

"Because," she said, "recording contract. Hollywood. Don't you think that it would separate us?"

"Oh," Hunter said, "I never really saw it that way."

"Plus, we have a duty that we can't put aside," she said. "We've made a commitment to protect the planet."

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Its up to you," she said. "If you want to enter, enter. Don't let me hold you back. Its your decision. Besides, its not everyday that people get to win a talent show that could give them a recording contract. I'll be at Ninja Ops."

Crystal kissed Hunter on the cheek, and headed back to Ninja Ops. Hunter went back inside, and worked.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"I just talked to Crystal," he said. "I was wondering if she was going to enter or not. But she wasn't sure what else she was good at."

"Well, we don't know much about her," Blake said. "And maybe there are things that she doesn't know about herself."

"Yeah," he said with a frown. "But if we win, we'll get a recording contract, and go to Hollywood. She thinks that once one of us has a recording contract, it might separate us."

"Good point," Blake said. "And we promised to protect the Earth from Lothor, and we promised to help Tori and them. We've made a commitment as Rangers to protect the Earth."

"But she also said that its up to us if we want to enter," Hunter said. "She said that we shouldn't let her hold us back. And its our decision if we want to enter."

"Yeah," Blake said. "Crystal has many points. Good ones too."

"Yeah."

At Ninja Ops, Tori, Shane and Dustin were all practicing for Totally Talented. Cam was wondering what they were doing when he entered the room, and Sensei had earmuffs on his head so he couldn't hear all the noise. Crystal was at the computer, just doing some check up on the zords.

"What's going on here?" Cam asked.

"They are all preparing for the talent show coming up," Crystal said. "Whoever wins gets a recording contract, and be sent to Hollywood."

"That's nice," he said. "Are you entering?"

"I'm not really sure," she said. "I've made a commitment to protect Earth from Lothor. I can't go against my duties."

Then, everyone stopped practicing, and looked at one another.

"Man. I forgot about that," said Shane.

"Yeah," said Tori. "I forgot that we promised to protect the planet."

"And if one of you wins, you get sent to Hollywood, and have a recording contract," Crystal told them. "Don't you think that would separate the team?"

"Yeah," said Dustin. "You have a point."

"What're you listening to me for!" she said to them. "Don't let me hold you back! I know that it might separate us, but it is a once in a lifetime chance! If its any of your dreams, go for it! Whatever decision you make, I'm alright with it."

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"I'm sure, Shane," she said with a smile. "Just don't forget about any of us when you become famous. Its your decision if you want to enter the talent show!"

"Okay, I guess," Tori said. "Then, I guess we're all doing the talent show. If Crystal's alright with it, then I'm alright with it."

"Same here," said Shane.

"Same goes for me," said Dustin.

Everyone agreed, and continued what they were doing. A few days ago, Cam went to the museum for his dad. Sensei got a letter from one of his students saying that an artifact needs to be guarded. Cam was able to get it out, but he ran into trouble at the museum. Motordrone also wanted that artifact. But Cam was able to get it out of there, and brought it safely to Ninja Ops. Sensei said that the time to open it will come.

A few minutes later, the town is being attacked by three wolf monsters. The Rangers didn't know what kind of monsters were these, but decided to go and fight them. Crystal stayed behind to find Hunter and Blake. By the time she found them, the three of them were on their way to help the others.

"Ah. Here they are now," said Shimazu.

"You won't get away with this!" exclaimed Crystal.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They activated their morphers, and morphed.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The Ninja Rangers took out their Ninja Swords, the Thunder Rangers took out their Thunder Staffs, Cam took out his Samurai Sword, and Crystal took out her souba. The Ninja Rangers attacked one of the wolf monsters, the Thunder Rangers took out another one of the wolf monster, and Cam and Crystal took out the third wolf monster. They tried to do damage, but every hit they make doesn't hurt the wolf monsters. They even tried combining their weapons together. They put together the Thunder Storm Canon, but even that didn't work against the wolf blades.

"Rangers. Come back to Ninja Ops," Sensei told them.

"Alright, Sensei," Shane said. "We have no choice. Everyone head back to Ninja Ops!"

The Rangers then teleported back to Ninja Ops. Crystal didn't teleport, but stayed behind, and stared at Shimazu.

"What? Leaving so soon?" he said in a mocking tone.

"You may have won this round," she said in an angry tone. "But next time won't be the same, Shimazu."

"Ooh. I'm so scared," he said in a mocking tone.

Crystal scoffed, and teleported to Ninja Ops. There, Cam was looking up the new monsters that Shimazu summoned.

"Apparently, they are called Wolf Blades," Cam explained. "Shimazu summoned them to terrorize local villagers nearby."

"How are we going to beat them?" Dustin asked. "Apparently none of our weapons have any effect on them."

"We'll find a way," Crystal said in a serious tone. "Everything in the world has a weakness. We just to need to find out what."

With that said, Crystal headed out, and went to the beach. She kept thinking about the battle just a few moments ago. This was the first that she had to retreat from battle as a Ranger. The other rangers retreated from battle before she became a ranger. The feeling of losing a battle got to her. Crystal clenched her hand until it started to bleed. Hunter saw what she had done.

"Crystal!" he yelled. "What are you doing!"

Crystal looked at her hand, and saw that it was covered in blood. Hunter took out a handkerchief, and tied it around her hand.

"Sorry," she said. "Guess I lost control of my anger."

"You shouldn't take out your anger on yourself," he said. "We were trained to control our anger."

"I know," she said. "But..."

"Crystal. I've never seen you like this before," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she lied. "Don't worry. Everything is alright."

"I know you better, Crystal," he said. "Tell me the truth. I know you're lying."

"Its just..."

Crystal tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out. Then, Hunter realized what she was angry about.

"Ah," he said in a soft tone. "The battle...You're angry that we had to retreat."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you are anyway," he said. "I can tell by how you made your hand bleed. Crystal. Its alright. There are going to be battles that we might have to retreat from. Sometimes when we retreat, we can learn from our mistakes, and do things differently. We'll get them next time. Don't worry."

"Okay," she said. "Thanks, Hunter."

"Just remember," he said smiling at her. "We'll always find a way to get things done. Nothing is impossible."

"Right," she said smiling back at him. "Impossible is just a word people say to make them feel better when they've given up. And the Rangers are far from giving up."

"Right."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright. Its getting near the ending. What do you think so far? And the saying where Crystal says that "Impossible is just a word people say to make them feel better when they've given up." If you are a fan of Skies of Arcadia, that's what Vyse tells to Marco before he enters Upper City. I felt like I had to use it in here since Crystal was upset of retreating from battle. Alright. Time to work on the final chapters coming up. 


	16. Chap 16

After the talk with Hunter, Crystal decided to do some training. She thought that the more she trained, the stronger she could get. Sensei told her that training isn't a bad thing, but good to keep up your Ninja Powers. She was often seen by the lake training with Hunter. Cam also trained with them. Tori, Shane and Dustin were too busy preparing for the talent show coming up.

One day, Crystal went to the spot where she was brought. She remember seeing a portal at her friend's house, and she stepped into it. Once she stepped into it, she was brought here. She didn't know if the portal was going to open again. Once the portal was closed, it won't open again. Once its closed, its closed forever. She hoped that it would remain close. She really enjoyed being here. She made really good memories here. She didn't want to leave because of all the times she spent here. But, Crystal knew the portal would open again. She knew when it was going to open. It was a feeling Crystal had. Crystal had a tough choice to make. Half of her wants to go home, but the other half of her wants to stay here.

"Hey."

Crystal turned around, and saw that it was Cam.

"Hey, Cam," she said. "Need anything?"

"Not really," he said. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"No...I'm not," she said with her back facing him. "Remember that I came here by a portal?"

"Yes," he said. "I remember. Why?"

"I...know when its going to open again," she said.

"You do?" he asked. "You can go home then."

"You make it sound like you don't want me here," she said.

"I didn't mean like that, Crystal," he said. "I just thought that you would be excited that you would be able to go home."

"Yeah. It would be nice," she said. "But then that means that I have to leave you and everyone else behind."

"Oh," he said. "I guess you're right. But, do you want to go home, Crystal?"

"I don't know," she said. "Half of me wants to go home, but the other half wants to stay here."

"When is the portal going to open again?"

"It's going to open..."

* * *

At Storm Chargers, Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter were working. Tori was sitting in the lounge area, watching some tv. They all decided to take a break from all the practicing they had for the talent show. Tori, Shane, and Dustin didn't know what Blake and Hunter were doing for the talent show though. They decided to keep it a secret from them. They also weren't sure if Cam and Crystal were entering the show as well. They won't know until the day of the talent show, or when they decide to tell them. 

"Hey. How's Crystal doing?" Blake asked Hunter.

"She seems to be doing fine," he said.

" 'Seems to be?' Is she doing fine or not?" Blake asked again.

"I don't know. She wasn't herself yesterday though," Hunter said. "I guess she's just busy, and stressed out from all the training."

"Yeah," Blake said. "We keep training every day, and our only break is Motocross."

"Yeah. My break is skateboarding," Shane said.

"And my break is surfing," Tori said.

"And my break is with you guys," Dustin said. "Motocross is my break as well."

"What about Crystal and Cam?" Shane asked. "Do they have any breaks?"

"Cam is also improving the zords," Tori said. "While Crystal...well. She keeps training, and stops when night comes."

"Hey! I don't keep training till night. I go out to the beach for breaks."

Everyone turned around, and saw that Crystal came in.

"I don't always keep training," she said. "The sound of the ocean makes me calm. I like going down to the beach. The water is soothing. I like to swim as well to get rid some of my stress."

"Hey. Feeling any better?" Hunter asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, yesterday, you didn't seem like yourself," Hunter said. "I thought at that time that maybe you weren't feeling well, or if you were under a lot of stress."

"Oh," she said. "I'm feeling well."

"Good," Hunter said smiling.

"How's everything going?" she asked. "I mean, with all of you practicing for the talent show. How's it all going?"

"Its going well," Shane said. "Are you going to be in the talent show as well?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I haven't come up with what I should do for the show."

"You'll think of something," Tori said. "It would be nice to see a talent that we haven't seen before."

"Yeah," Dustin said. "That would be awesome."

"I'll think about it," she said smiling.

After that, everyone went back to work. Tori went down to the beach to go surfing, and Crystal decided to go with Tori as well. While Tori was out surfing, Crystal kept thinking about the day when she would return home. If she went home, then she would have to leave everyone behind. If she didn't go, she could stay at Ninja Ops forever. But if she didn't go back home, then the portal would close, and there would be no other way for her to see her family and friends again.

Crystal then thought about the talent show. She still wasn't sure if she should enter or not. If she did, then she would have to find something that she's good at. And it would have to be fast because the talent show is just in a few days.

Then, her morpher went off.

"What is it, Cam?"

"Crystal. Get everyone at Ninja Ops," he said. "I've found a way that could defeat Shimazu's Wolfblades."

"Got it."

Crystal yelled out to Tori, and then contacted everyone else. Everyone else used their Ninja Powers to teleport back to Ninja Ops.

"You are all probably wondering why I called you hear," Cam said. "Dad. I think its time to open that box I retrieved from the museum."

"Say no more, Cam," Sensei said.

"Finally," Shane said. "We get to find out what's in that box."

"Anyone want to take bets on what's in it," Hunter said.

"Maybe a sword," Dustin said. "Or a cool fighting staff."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Crystal told them.

Cam took out the box, and unlocked it. Once he opened it, everyone was depressed to see what it was.

"Great. Just what we need," Tori said. "Another ancient scroll."

"Told you not to get your hopes up," Crystal said. "But I wouldn't be disappointed about it. An ancient scroll did help you out before when you lost your powers."

"That's true," Hunter said. "Cam didn't use that scroll, the planet would've been taken over by now."

"It says that I'll be needing your power discs," Cam said.

"What?" Tori said.

"Your power discs," he said. "You can still operate the zords, you just won't be in your Ranger form. I'll be back with them."

"What about me?" Crystal asked.

"It doesn't say anything about a 7th disc," he said. "You created yours. Our morphers were passed down generation to generation. You just created your morpher. So, I guess you are the only one that will be in your ranger form."

"Alright," Shane said. "Crystal. Let us know when you need help. Just because you are the one that can be in Ranger form doesn't mean that you get to fight alone. We're a team, and we work together."

"Right."

Everyone took off their power discs, and handed them to Cam. Cam then morphed, and headed out to the location that holds the power to defeat the Wolfblades...


	17. Chap 17

Cam took his Samurai Star Helicopter to his destination. Cyber Cam was with the Rangers, and help them. On Lothor's ship, Lothor was watching his nephew, and Shimazu knew that the Green Ranger had discovered the secret in defeating the Wolf Blades. Shimazu went to a forest, and called up his Wolf Blades. Once they were together, the Wolf Blades became one huge monster, and did a surprise attack on Cam. The Samurai Star Chopper went down, and Cam had to leave his zord. At Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam sent out the zords, and the Rangers left to fight off the Wolf Blades. Crystal stayed at Ninja Ops since there were no Kelzaks. Cam was in a forest that his zord crashed into.

"I'm tired of getting dogged by those mutts," he said. "Super Samurai Mode!"

Cam took off his armor, and flipped his helmet.

"The portal has got to be here somewhere," he said.

Cam then used Ninja Speed to locate the portal.

"Okay everyone," said Shane. "Since we don't have our powers, we can't take any direct hits."

"Is that suppose to cheer us up?" asked Tori. "Cause its not working."

"Just be careful," said Shane.

"How about we just blow this, and go home," said Dustin.

Tori led off the first attack.

"Over here in the flying fish!" she yelled.

Tori was able to do some damage with her Dolphin Zord. Shane then attacked the Wolf Blades.

"Haven't you heard?" he said. "Bird's the word."

Shane was able to do a lot of damage to the Wolf Blades, and the next one to attack was Blake and Hunter.

"Yo. What up dogs," said Blake. "Meet the Beetles."

While everyone else was busy fighting the Wolf Blades, Cam finally found the portal. He entered the portal, and saw a machine where Cam had to put in the power discs. At Ninja Ops, Crystal kept pacing around the room, making Cyber Cam nervous.

"What's up?"

"Its just...I'm going to be leaving soon," she said.

"That sucks," he said. "But you are coming back, right?"

"I don't think I'll be able to come back," she said, with a sad look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Because once I step through the portal, I'm home for good," she said. "I can't come back here. Once I'm gone from here, I'm gone for good. The portal will reopen, and will only be opened on the day it reopens. Once its closed, it won't open again."

"That's depressing," he said. "What about Hunter? Did you tell him yet? And everyone else?"

"Well, Cam already knows," she said. "But, I'm not sure how to tell the others."

"When does it reopen?"

"It opens..."

* * *

The Rangers were getting beaten hard by the Wolf Blades. They hope that Cam would come fast, so they could use their powers to defeat the Wolf Blades. All of a sudden, a sound of an electric guitar being played could be heard. The Rangers looked around, and saw Cam playing with the new weapon, that looked like a guitar. 

"I call it the Lightning Riff," he said. "It summons the might Mammoth Zord."

Cam played the Riff once more, and the Mammoth Zord appeared. The Rangers then got their power discs back, and morphed. Once they morphed, they activated the Mammoth's Zords Power. All of the power spheres that they used in their previous battles appeared, and out came their weapons. They came together, and were able to destroy the Wolf Blades.

* * *

Everyone was down at the studio where the talent show was being held. Even Cam entered the show. He brought over an electric guitar. Hunter kept looking around, trying to find Crystal.

"You alright, bro?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Just wondering where Crystal is. I thought she was going to enter. If not, I thought she would come down, and support us."

"She'll show up," Shane said. "C'mon. The show is about to start."

Everyone got to their seats, and the talent show begun. The first one to go was Tori, who did a dance. Next was Shane, who did singing. The next one was Dustin, and played his sax. The next one was Cam, and played some guitar solos. After Cam was Blake and Hunter, with Blake on the turntables, and Hunter rapping. Once they were done, they were surprised to hear who was up next.

"Crystal?!" exclaimed Hunter.

Crystal was up, with an acoustic guitar in her hand. She sat down, and spoke into the mic.

"This is a song I wrote myself," she said, smiling. "It's called 'True Love.' "

Crystal played, and sang her song.

_Chorus  
My heart is empty without you  
True love is where my heart goes  
True love...is what I follow...  
True love..._

_Verse 2  
I won't let you leave me  
I won't love anyone else  
A true friend...is what I need  
True love...is what you need_

_Bridge  
A true friend helps me all the time  
A true friend is always there for me_

_Verse 3  
You'll never leave me  
You'll never forget me  
You'll always be...my true friend  
Baby...Oh Baby...  
Don't leave me..._

Crystal finished, and looked up at the audience. Her eyes were fixed on Hunter, who just smiled at her. Crystal got up, and sat next to him.

"That was amazing," Tori said. "You wrote that yourself?"

"Yes," she said. "Back when I was in 8th grade."

"Its really good," said Blake. "I can't believe you can sing and play guitar at the same time. I know I can't do that."

"You were great, Crystal," Hunter said, kissing her on the cheek. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks," she said. "Guys. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"I...I'm going back home," she said.

"That's great," Tori said. "You'll be able to see your family and friends again."

"Just make sure that you visit us," said Dustin.

"You don't understand," Crystal said, frowning. "Once I go back home...I can't come back. Once the portal is closed, its closed. It won't open again."

"When do you leave?" Hunter asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did working on this. Ninja Storm is my favorite season of Power Rangers of all. "True Love" is a song that I myself wrote. And I actually did write the song in 8th grade. I thought the song would be perfect for Crystal since Crystal is leaving, and that she really loves Hunter. The song is played along with an acoustic guitar. I was thinking of how the song should go while playing with my guitar. So, hope you enjoyed it. And now for Chapter 18. The last chapter in "Thunder Love." 


	18. Last Chapter

Everyone couldn't believe it. Crystal was leaving for home tonight. And to make things worse, once she leaves, she can't come back to Blue Bay Harbor.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I want to stay, but half of me wants to go back home. I really miss my family..."

"Its alright, Crystal," said Tori. "We're not forcing you to stay. Do whatever makes you happy."

Once the show was over, Hunter and Crystal decided to head to the beach, while everyone else went back to Ninja Ops.

"Crystal," he said to her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going home tonight?"

"It was hard for me to tell you," she said. "If I stayed here, then I get to be with you forever. But if I go back home, then I won't be able to see you."

Hunter then hugged Crystal, trying to hold back the tears.

"Crystal," he said. "You'll always see me. You'll see me in your heart. For you are in my heart...forever. I love you, Crystal. I will forever love you."

Crystal looked up, and looked in his eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes, and streamed down her face.

"You will always be in my heart," she said, crying. "I love you too, Hunter. I will forever love you."

Hunter could do nothing but cry with her. It was really hard for both of them. They are together, but now an obstacle forms in front of them. But, they have overcame that obstacle. They have proven to each other that they truly love each other. They then shared a passionate kiss, and headed back to Ninja Ops. All that Crystal needed to bring back home was her bookbag filled with all of her things, and her morpher. They were out near the waterfall, where the portal was to appear. Sensei was standing on Cam's shoulder. Crystal was about to say her last goodbyes to everyone.

"Thank you for everything," she said. "You've helped me come out of my shell. You've helped me a lot ever since I got here. This is hard for me, but I have to go. But, someday, I will find a way to come back. I'll come back to you guys. I promise."

"Take care of yourself, Crystal," said Sensei.

"Thank you for everything, Sensei," she said, smiling. "You taught me well. I'm glad I was able to learn from you. And from all of you."

"Be safe, Crystal," said Shane.

"We'll always be there for you," said Dustin.

"We'll never forget you. You've helped us a lot," said Tori.

"You are a great friend, and a great help to all of us," said Cam.

"We'll be here waiting for you," said Blake.

"You are in our hearts, Crystal. Remember that," Hunter said.

"All of you are in my heart always," she said, smiling.

"You've been a great help to us all," said Sensei. "We will never forget for what you have done for us, and to the planet.Thank you for everything, Crystal."

Then, the portal appeared behind Crystal, and it was time for her to go.

"Thank you, everyone!" she exclaimed. "Thank you for everything! I'll never forget you!"

Crystal stepped into the portal, and went back home.

"We'll see her again," Hunter said. "I just know it. Someday, she'll come back, just she promised.

* * *

Crystal stepped out of the portal, and was back home. The portal disappeared, meaning that it is closed forever. Crystal put her things down, and looked at the clock. She also looked at the date. It was the same day, and time when the portal appeared in front of Crystal, and brought her to the Wind Ninja Academy. She will never forget the memories she had shared with her friends. Crystal was home.

"I'll find a way to come back," she whispered. "I've never broken a promise before, and I don't want to break one now. We will see each other again. I am sure of it."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
